After Class
by Morkael
Summary: AU. Xaldin is a student in Xigbar's physics class and has consistently been the first to leave so Xigbar has him stay after to find out why.


Disclaimer: I own only the writing. I can only wish to own the characters themselves.

"And this concludes today's lesson. Homework is the one thing I gave you earlier. If you lost it, steal it from someone."

Xaldin, having already packed away his book and notes into his bag, rose from his seat at the back of the room and started quickly for the door. The familiar, sharp voice of the professor, however, caught his attention before he could leave. "Xaldin, walker, you get to stay late." Those simple words and he suddenly found himself tensed, on edge because something was going to happen. With a sigh, the student stopped next to the door, hovering near it in the hopes of maybe escaping after the last of his classmates had left.

Xigbar, still standing up at the front of the room, briefly said, "Have a seat." Three words and Xaldin knew that he was doomed. What he'd been keeping to himself was bound to show through now that he was alone in the classroom with the professor.

Lavender eyes glanced around nervously for a moment before the young man claimed a chair at one of the desks, still towards the back of the spacious room. His bag settled to the floor next to it and he did what he could to look just like any other of his classmates would have if they'd been faced with a similar situation. Calm and composed, that was all he needed to pull off.

The physics professor, dressed in his usual dark, collared shirt and slacks, moved towards the student, stopping several feet away. That lone yellow eye focused on the dreadlocked other and Xaldin was tempted to stare straight back into it, to match that familiar gaze. "Why do you want to get out of my class so quickly?" The question took a moment to register and then he realized that the teacher had noticed his hasty departure from every class meeting.

Gaze focused on the desk to keep him rooted in the moment and the young man replied with a quiet mumble, one that couldn't be heard through the distance. There was a command of, "Say that again," but the psychology major shook his head. He didn't want to admit to the older man just why he had been avoiding him. It was something that he had been ignoring since the start of the term and didn't want to acknowledge much less admit to the object of its focus.

There wasn't much of a pause before the harsh voice broke the quiet again. "Yes or I'll assume the worst and have you thrown in jail." Given the man's blunt honesty and overall callous personality, it was not an idle threat.

Xaldin continued to watch the surface of the desk, taking in the flow of the grain running through it, before quietly saying, "Because of how I feel when I see you." His voice didn't carry, leaving the instructor to hear merely a quiet blur of words.

Not understanding any of what had just been said, the lean man simply replied with a well emphasized, "Hmm?"

A desk off to the side that someone else had written on caught the young man's attention. He looked at it, deciphering the scribbles, and repeated his answer so that it could be heard. "I do it because of what I feel whenever I see you."

A slight flicker of expression crossed the elder man's face before it returned to its usual blank mask. "Okay then. How do I make you feel?" The question was cold, asked in a manner that left no room for argument.

After a brief moment in which he visibly tensed, Xaldin looked once more at the desk he was sitting behind. He felt his face begin to grow warm and silently cursed the fact that he had been so obvious in his avoidance of the subject in its entirety. This wasn't going the way he had wanted it to at all.

There was a pause in which Xigbar let the change in the posture of the other register. Several long seconds passed before he gave the first sign of comprehension. "Oh…Ooh!" His face lit up from the stoicism it usually held and, as the boy looked up, the professor crossed over to stand directly in front of the desk. Putting his face right up in that of the student, he asked, "I _am_ sexy, huh?"

Caught completely off-guard by the move, Xaldin nearly fell out of the chair out of shock before managing to comprehend the question. It was another moment before he managed a small nod. While he'd never meant to admit to his unexpected attraction, he did have a policy of honesty to hold to.

With a chuckle, the lean mean settled on the boy's lap, heedless of the chains that dangled from the black bondage pants. Violet eyes widened and the reddening of Xaldin's face that had been managed through sheer force of will became much more obvious than it had been. As the professor shifted, giving quiet noises of approval, the younger man only mildly voiced his growing discomfort.

Then Xigbar bounced. Xaldin's hand quickly latched onto the desk before him, beyond the figuring occupying his lap, and he gritted his teeth. The movements were slight but only because the boy was doing all that he could to keep from moving.

Without warning, Xigbar stood up and walked back over to his desk. With the appearance of having completely lost interest, he declared, "You can go now."

Despite the obvious dismissal, the black haired young man stayed where he was, reorienting himself and watching his instructor. Now that he'd been forced to admit to what he'd been hiding for so long, he wanted to act on it, but he wasn't quite sure that he could go through with it.

Noticing that the boy hadn't yet moved, the professor reiterated, "I said you can go now." He looked down at the papers scattered across his desk, waiting for the kid to at least do something.

Rising from where he'd been sitting, Xaldin grabbed his bag and slid it over his head to let the strap rest on his shoulder. He thought for a moment, expression evidently pensive, before returning, "And what if I said I didn't want to?" The other man's only response was a shrug as he sat down at the desk.

Still working through his thoughts, the student started towards the desk and stopped after moving several feet. Xigbar looked like he would be busy for a while, what with the stack of work littering his desk. The man was even working on something.

Finally, he decided and walked the rest of the way to the desk. The elder looked up from what he was doing with a drawn out, "Yes~?"

Hesitating, Xaldin looked at the familiar features for several drawn out seconds before leaning over the table, resting his hands on its surface to keep from falling, and kissing the other. When he pulled back, more nervous than he had been before, to see the grin that had spread across Xigbar's face, he was relieved enough to give a somewhat hopeful smile in return. Now all that was left was to see how things would work out.


End file.
